underfellfandomcom-20200223-history
Sans
Sans is the main antagonist of the Underfell AU, especially in the Pacifist Route. He is pushed around by his "big" brother Papyrus, being forced to call him 'boss' all the time and enjoys inflicting pain on others. Sans works for his brother all the time. He is hated by everyone in Snowdin, all because he is the brother of Papyrus. He has to watch Papyrus kill an innocent monster almost every day. At first he hated and got irritated by it but after a while, he just stopped caring. He used to be a lot nicer, but ever since Papyrus became a member of the Royal Guard, Papyrus has been abusing his power and using them mostly for cruelty. Sans mostly hates humanity because they sent the monsters to the Underground and just wants humanity to perish. While he respects his brother as his boss, he just secretly wishes they could at least be more brotherly. In the end where he transforms into a god-like being, he decides to destroy humanity himself and he could be ruler of the Underground and take Asgore's place. Appearance He has a set of sharp teeth with a single golden one, and his left eye is glowing red pretty much all the time, he has bags under his eyes, he wears a black jacket over a red t-shirt, he wears black shorts with a yellow stripe going down them, and wears a pair of black, red, and white sneakers with red laces. Personality He is aggressive with others and quite hateful in Snowdin. This is shown especially around the human. He sweats often, possibly due to the power he uses with his eye. He is ruthless and brutal. His knowledge of the timelines and resets is shared among all AUs (excluding Underswap), but hides it very well. He is not as evil as most of the other characters are but still believes in the Kill or Be Killed motto. He has a strong hatred for humanity. Mustard is his favorite food rather than ketchup. Powers and Abilities Sans is a little more powerful than his Undertale counterpart. He can manipulate bones and telekinectically move a living soul at ease. He can also manipulate Gaster Blasters. The main colours of the glows around the bones and Gaster Blasters are red. He also has the gift to remember timelines each time Frisk resets and saves. Fight Judgement Hall In the True Pacifist timeline, Sans keeps an eye on Frisk. He hates how Frisk keeps being nice and waits at the Judgement Hall. This fight would be similar to the boss fight in Undertale, only more brutal, harder and deadly, but in the fight Sans gets tired much faster due to the more powerful attacks. Once Frisk manages to 'reform' Sans, he refuses to fight anymore. Omega Sans After their encounter in the Judgement Hall, Frisk will still have to encounter Asgore. As Frisk and Asgore are distracted, Sans sneaks in and steals the human souls. After Frisk spares Asgore, Sans kills Asgore with his Omega Gaster Blaster. He is now a god-like monster, containing the six human souls. He admits that he doesn't want to fight Frisk again, but refuses to let monsters go free. Now that he is a god, he will now be ruler of the Underground instead of Asgore. But he first plans on destroying humanity himself but Frisk attempts to stop him. Sans then lets out an evil giggle, calls Frisk an idiot, then the fight begins. This fight would be similar to the fight in Undertale with Omega Flowey and Asriel Dreemurr, the Hyper Angel of Death. Sans is like Flowey in Underfell for short. Relationships Papyrus They share a very tense relationship. Papyrus is the brother of Sans, but Sans always has to treat Papyrus as a 'Boss' which he hates. Sans just wishes his brother would at least care for him. Frisk True Pacifist Timeline Sans has a personal hatred for Frisk and wants nothing more than to kill Frisk himself. After the encounter in Judgement Hall, Frisk manages to 'reform' Sans. Sans then said he wouldn't harm Frisk anymore. Not long until Frisk has defeated Asgore, Sans stole the SOULS himself and realized that Frisk was going to free all monsters by breaking the barrier. Sans admitted that he didn't want to fight Frisk again but he will not allow the barrier to be broken. True Genocide Timelime Sans at first would assume that Frisk is weak and would be killed if they would be nice but instead murders every living thing in the Underground. After loosing his brother, Sans becomes broken. He doesn't feel hatred since in this world, it's kill or be killed. Sans would go to Judgement Hall and wait for Frisk. Instead of fighting or threatening Frisk, he will instead thank Frisk for believing in the law. Sans then becomes reluctant to fight Frisk since he becomes afraid of Frisk because of how powerful they are. Sans then tries to calm Frisk in order to save himself from being killed by Frisk but to no avail, as Frisk brutally murders Sans in one hit. Sans lets out one sentence involving Papyrus before turning to dust. As like Flowey at the end of the Undertale Genocide Run before Chara appears. Flowey Sans strongly dislikes Flowey because of his kindness. Gallery Underfell Sans Image.png fightend.jpg|Sans in Underfell Underfell Sans Sprite.png Underfell Sans - Judgement Hell.jpg Omega Sans.jpg Underfell Sans.png image.png|Underfell sans Category:Characters Category:Sympathetic Characters